Drunk
by Laura x Tennant
Summary: And now he has a problem.He can't move. At all. Their legs are entangled and her arms are wrapped around his waist.Her head is on his chest and his chin his resting on her head and he wonders what he can possibly do to make this right. Ten/Rose  x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a two-shot, starring our favourite pairing of them all – the Doctor and Rose Tyler :D Lovely romance-y fluff - my speciality, I'm told (I think by that they meant it's the only thing I _can _write lol) I hope you enjoy it. **

**...**

**Drunk**

They really, really shouldn't have done that.

He knows that. Now. But they had been drinking, and...weeelll. You know what human females are like when they've been drinking.

He couldn't stop it, he rationalises now. He couldn't have just...rejected it. Her.

_Rassilon._

He is in so much trouble. What's he going to do? She's going to hate him.

Uh-oh...She'll think he took advantage of her or something.

He didn't.

But yes he did. She was drunk. He was too. But not as much. She's a twenty year old human girl. He's supposed to be a responsible 902 year old Time Lord. Show her the universe, hold her hand, hug her a lot. But nothing more. He's supposed to be better at this. He's not supposed to want more. She's his companion. Nothing more. He's her tour guide. Her _friend. _She was drunk; he should've controlled himself. Ergo, he took _advantage..._

Although, she had been rather up for it...

No. No. No no no. She was drunk. It didn't mean anything. She was drunk.

And now he has a problem.

He can't move. At all. Their legs are entangled and her arms are wrapped around his waist, securing him to her. Her head is on his chest and his chin his resting on her head and he wonders what he can possibly do to make this right.

It's funny though, because right now he thinks that this is exactly what is right. Lying like this, together. In his bed. It's...it's...well, it's something that should have happened before, and should happen again. Because it's right. It's him and her and it's _right._

Except, it isn't, because she was _drunk._

Everything had been normal. Just a normal, ordinary day for the two of them, where they'd almost got eaten by some big, scary monster, but managed to escape at the last moment. And then Rose had suggested they find a nice, quiet pub somewhere in England, just for a change, you know. Calm her nerves and that. So they had arrived at said pub, in a nice, quiet, (boring) country village, and they had sat together in one of the booths and drank a bottle of wine between them.

(Anyone observing them in those moments would have surely realised they are in love with each other, what with the way she was huddled close to him and hanging on his every word, laughing and smiling and bumping shoulders and laughing some more at shared memories and fairytales and jokes.

But they aren't...

So that's beside the point.)

And then he had mentioned this party planet called Alcopop, and Rose had laughed and said "You must be joking!" and he had insisted that he most certainly was not, and he would prove it. Her eyes had lighted up with mischief and she had grinned that beautiful grin of hers and really, he should've known there and then that this would be a mistake.

(It wasn't a mistake.)

(Wait. Yes. Yes. Yes it was. Is. It was and still is a mistake. Very mistake-ish. Very.)

And so he led her back to the TARDIS and set the course for Alcopop. When they arrived, she'd wanted to go off exploring immediately, but he grabbed hold of her hand and told her that she had to stay close to him, in case she drank something undrinkable for humans.

(Yeah. That had been a lie. Everything on Alcopop was declared fit for human consumption about eighty years previously, after the last of that dodgy aphrodisiac-brandy had been disposed of.

He just wanted to make sure she kept hold of his hand so that she wouldn't go off with some other man.

He gets a bit jealous, you see.)

Anyway, he showed Rose all the sights, let her taste a bit of the Huii race's gorgeous 'Errlum,' and even gave in to her and her big brown eyes when she begged him to dance with her. She had dragged him onto the dance floor of one particular party beach and he was twirling her around and holding her close and it was beautiful...

**Flashback...**

"I bet you love this, really," she murmured, her breath whispering teasingly against his neck as they swayed to the music, her in his arms.

He swallowed nervously. "What's that?" he asked, trying to keep his voice light and free from any underlying huskiness.

"Dancing, obviously," she replied.

(Just dancing with her, he reckoned.)

"Oh," he said.

"You're better at it this time 'round," she commented.

"Mmm," he replied distractedly, noticing something. His hands were dangerously low on her back right now. He should move them

(lower)

further up. That would be safer. Yes.

He let his hands lightly trace the curve of her spine as he brought his hands upwards, and he felt her shiver in his arms. "Are you cold?" he asked, completely missing the obvious.

She pulled back to look at him. "Um..." she started.

"Come on, let's go get some drinks," he said.

After consuming some fancy-looking cocktails and a few rounds of shots, they were both laughing hysterically and more than a little bit tipsy. They'd been looking around the planet's greatest hotspots, and decided they wanted to sit down for a bit and relax. They were sitting at the bottom of the beach now, away from the crowds, their legs submerged in the shallow depths of the purple waters, a bottle of wine resting between them and their full glasses in their hands.

"He wasn't really, though. You could tell it was half a llama when you looked close enough," the Doctor told her seriously, as he finished his story, and Rose broke out into fits of giggles. He laughed with her, enjoying just stopping and talking and laughing and _being _with Rose Tyler, his brilliant, beautiful best friend.

She leant against his side, clutching her stomach to try and control her laughter, and he brought his arm up to wrap around her shoulder. They lied down on the sand, side by side, and began to play their favourite game, _Truth or Dare._

Even after several interesting questions, each one getting more and more personal or absurd, and a number of humiliating confessions, they were still perfectly content to just lie there in the moonlight and chat and play and laugh.

"Ok, truth or dare?" Rose asked again.

He thought for a moment. "Truth."

"Hmmm..." Rose pondered. "Have you ever been to a strip club?" she asked, only half-joking.

"No," he answered.

"What?" she spluttered, raising herself up on her elbow to look at him.

"No. I haven't."

"What, not ever?"

"Is that a problem?" he laughed.

"No, it's just...well, I know you're an alien and everything, but I thought... You're still a man. And you've got all of time, and space, I thought you'd have...you know. Been a bit naughty now and then. Not that visiting a strip club is anything to be ashamed of or anything. In fact..." she trailed off, not knowing where she was really taking that sentence in the first place.

The Doctor looked at her, amused by her confusion. "Look, why would I need to go somewhere like that, when I have the rest of the universe – and not to mention time – at my fingertips?" She shrugged, conceding to his point. "Especially when I get to travel with a beautiful human like you," he added cheekily, winking up at her. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Sure," she said.

The Doctor turned onto his side so that he was facing her, and took a sip of his drink. He smiled at her gently for a moment, and she couldn't help but be lost in his eyes. He clinked his glass with hers, which snapped her out of her reverie, and she cleared her throat and drank some of her wine too. "Your turn to ask me," she said, watching him over the rim of her glass.

"Right then. Truth or dare, Rose Tyler?"

"Truth."

"Right...um...let's see...I know! Where would be your dream destination to visit, that we haven't yet?" he asked her happily, thinking over all the possible places he could show her.

"Oh, I dunno...you always ask me that and I can't ever think of anything. I swear you must have taken me everywhere I've ever wanted to go on Earth, and a hell of a lot more than I even dreamt existed," she replied, biting her lip, remembering all those wonderful places. "Anywhere with you turns out to be brilliant, cos, well - it's with you," she said, before checking her words. But it was true. Even earlier, when they'd almost been devoured by an alien, they'd still had a lot of fun. They sort of liked trouble, did the Doctor and Rose.

He beamed at her. "Ah, well that's good," he told her enthusiastically. She blushed a little, and he topped up their glasses with some more wine. Blue wine, by the way. Very tasty, actually. Who'd have thought?

"Truth or dare?" she asked him.

"Truth."

She laughed. "Neither of us are very adventurous tonight, are we? Always choosing 'truth.'"

"Oh I don't know...sometimes that can be very adventurous. When I think back on all those things I've told you when we've been playing this game in the past..." he murmured, a frown flittering over his face for a second. "So many things I never thought I'd tell anyone."

_She's not 'anyone.' She's Rose. _

"Guess I just have one of those faces," she grinned. "You know, loads of people would just start randomly telling me their life story, problems and all, at like...the bus stop or something. S'pose I'm a good listener, and that's why you don't mind telling me stuff," she offered as an explanation.

"Maybe. Maybe it's more than that," he whispered, smiling at her softly. She blushed again.

_Maybe it's because this is something special. Maybe it's because this is lo -_

"Anyway," she said, averting her eyes from his. "Um...ooh, I have a good one. Who was the last person you snogged?" she asked, her eyes alight with mischief.

He swallowed thickly. "Um...that would've been you, I think," he replied.

Her eyes widened. "Huh?" she said.

"You know, when we went to Hawaii after that business with the Wire and not-Elvis. On the beach, when that weird man was trying to...er, touch you, not taking no for an answer, and then I came along to save the day."

She tried to suppress a grin. That had been a truly beautiful moment, one that she treasured greatly. He'd come bounding along, on a beach not dissimilar-looking from this one, and turned her around abruptly to face him, before snogging her senseless, hoping the other man would get the message. She knew he'd only done it to show the 'weird man' that he had no chance with her; he hadn't actually meant something by it.

(Yeah, that was what she told herself. Just like the Doctor insisted to himself that he was not jealous, or being too possessive, he was simply helping out a friend in need.

Yeah. Right.

As if.)

"That was months ago," she murmured.

"Yeah, well. I'm 902 years old. Not many people go for that, it seems," he joked quietly.

"You liar – you've always got loads of admirers. I assumed you'd..."

"What?"

"Well...maybe when I'm not with you...like, when I'm asleep or whatever..."

"What?"

"Well, that you'd..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

They were silent for a few moments. Then a horrifying thought occurred to the Doctor. "Hang on then, who was the last person _you_ snogged?" he asked. He cursed his voice for sounding so...so blatantly disgusted at the prospect of her kissing someone else, but he couldn't help it. He simply did not like the idea of it being someone else's lips on hers. Which was unfair really, because it wasn't like they were together or anything. But...

(He was so jealous, and _very_ possessive...)

"You," she replied.

He grinned internally. "But that was months ago," he said, mimicking her voice.

"Haven't really had time," she explained. "Spend all my time with you, don't I? And I suppose other people assume that we're together or something, and that's why I don't get any," she laughed.

He held her gaze until her laughter died away. "Yeah," he said softly. Then he cleared his throat. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she answered. "I'm feeling adventurous," she added cheekily.

"If you haven't kissed anyone since Hawaii, does that mean you haven't...um..." he nodded his head in a vague sort of gesture, hoping she'd pick up on what he was trying to ask.

"I haven't..." she copied him, gesturing with a tilt of her head. "...Since I've been travelling with you."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

She smiled. "Really. Like I said. I'm with you all the time, so..."

They looked at each other meaningfully for a few moments, trying to gauge what the other was thinking.

"Rose - " he began.

"Doctor - " she said simultaneously. She giggled. "You go first."

"No, no, you go first," he insisted.

She swallowed nervously. "Um...have you ever...oh god, this is so embarrassing. But I know you said, before, that 'humans wither and die' and all that," she paused, noticing the Doctor wince.

"Rose - "

" – no, wait. This is my turn," she said, smiling light-heartedly. "So, have you ever..." she tilted her head forward again. "_Danced_ with...um...any of your companions?" she asked nervously, before gulping down some of her drink, embarrassed.

He shook his head. "Nope," he told her.

"Not ever?" she said, almost spluttering her drink everywhere.

"Not yet," he corrected, realising what that implied but no longer caring because he loved it when she blushed like she was doing now.

She ignored the implications of that last statement and plundered on in her inquisition. "Why not ever before?"

"It's not something that has ever occurred to me. Time Lords have such long lives, and that part of mine was over centuries ago. I am quite old, you know," he laughed.

"Age is just a number," Rose retorted. She didn't remotely care that he was about forty-five times her age when he looked like he was in his thirties. "And you look good on it," she added.

He grinned at her wolfishly. "Ah, Rose Tyler thinks I've still got it. Life is good," he chuckled.

"Yeah, it is," she told him. She took another sip of her drink.

"And it's different for me, anyway," he said, watching her reaction carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"Humans are...well, they need it, want it, love it etc. For Time Lords, it's not a biological imperative for me to...well, to have sex," he explained.

"Oh, we humans just _can't _control ourselves," she joked, giggling into her glass.

He raised his eyebrows. "_You_ appear to be controlling yourself alright," he remarked.

She nodded. "I bet you're so proud of me," she said sarcastically, and he grinned. "Doctor..." she then began.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me more," she said mischievously.

He choked back laughter. "Tell you more?"

"Yeah. I'm curious. How does it all work, then? With Time Lords?"

"Oh, explaining that would be far too clinical and boring. Long and short of it is, Time Lords don't really feel...er..." he floundered.

"Turned on?" Rose offered, biting her lip (teasingly, in his opinion.)

"Yeah. But..." he trailed off, tugging his ear.

"But?"

"But..." he repeated, scratching his neck awkwardly.

"But?" she echoed, a note of hopefulness barely disguised in her voice.

"But...ok, this is going to sound really...odd. And very wrong. And possibly dirty..."

Rose liked the sound of this. "Go on...?" she prompted.

"I feel different. Have been feeling different for ages now. I sort of..." he trailed off again.

"When you say 'ages...'" she asked curiously.

"Since I met you," he clarified, and Rose gave herself an imaginary congratulatory pat on her back. "I sort of..." he continued.

"What?" she asked, her heart beating double time.

"I'd quite like to..." he stopped again, and he was embarrassed now.

She smiled encouragingly at him, urging him to continue. When he simply stared back at her, not saying a word, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She took his glass out of his hand, and dropped it, along with her own, so that they rolled down between them and fell into the water.

The Doctor was watching her carefully, unsure of what she was doing but letting her do it all the same. When Rose leant forward and pressed herself up against him, he suddenly had a pretty good idea, however.

(And he let her do it all the same. Because he rather liked it.)

His hand came up to rest on her hip, and as she pushed him slightly so that he rolled onto his back - her landing on top of him - his grip on her tightened.

"Rose," he began, but she cut him off with a kiss. Her hands wound their way through his hair and he responded to her kiss passionately.

She pulled back to take in some oxygen, and he looked up at her with a strange expression.

(Delight. Confusion. Anticipation. Love. Fear. Yep. All of those. Simultaneously. He was a confused man.)

"You'd quite like to...?" she whispered against his lips.

"Do that again," he answered cheerfully, before flipping them both over and covering her body with his, sealing his lips to hers once more.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

**TBC...**

**A/N: Hey! Hope you liked this. More will be up asap xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Drunk - Part 2**

And so...stuff had happened. They had managed to make it back to the TARDIS first though. Luckily. Alcopop may be a party planet, but its supervisors wouldn't have taken too kindly to two visitors frolicking on their beach so blatantly.

And now...now he still has that problem, because Rose is still entangled with him and –

_Oh dear. She's stirring...she's waking up..._

_Bugger._

"Doctor?" he hears her mutter sleepily. He stays quiet and very, very still. Rose lifts her head and blinks a few times; she feels a bit disorientated. When she realises where she is she jumps in surprise and falls out of his embrace, and backwards, onto the floor with a bump, taking the sheet with her.

He quickly grabs a bit of the sheet back to keep his modesty, and she stares at him, wide-eyed and shocked to her core.

"Hello," he says, holding the sheet at his waist.

Rose swallows thickly. "Hi," she replies, holding her end of the sheet at her chest.

"You going to sit on the floor all day?" he asks tentatively.

She frowns. "Maybe," is her nervous answer.

"Right."

She looks at him. He looks back at her. And slowly, a smile starts to spread over her face. He smiles back at her, glad to see she isn't repulsed by the notion of waking up in his arms; in his bed.

"We...we..." she stutters. She lets out a small giggle as amazement floods through her. "We _danced..._"

He grins down at her and holds out his hand. She takes it, and he pulls her up and back onto the bed. "Yes we did."

She sits in front of him, cross-legged, but with the sheet still grasped tightly in her hand at her chest to stop it falling down. "Wow," she murmurs, biting her lip.

"Indeed. Do you actually remember any of it? You were pretty drunk," he asks.

She blushes. "Oh, I remember," she tells him, feeling a bit flustered under his intent gaze. "Obviously I wasn't as drunk as we thought I was," she adds, laughing quietly.

"Is that a good thing?" he asks her nervously.

She looks him in the eye. "I don't know. I'm delighted that I can remember it, but I'm a bit embarrassed, too," she answers.

His brow crinkles. "Why's that?"

She flushes scarlet again. "Because of what I _said,_" she says, her tone hushed and nervous.

"What did you – _oh,_" he says, as he remembers the exact phrasing of what she asked him to do when they got back to the TARDIS last night. He grins widely. "Rose, you don't have to be embarrassed about that. You were just...well...excited and..."

"I'm not usually like that," she rationalises. "I think maybe the alcohol loosened up my inhibitions or something. I mean," she continues, gesturing with her hands. "I'm not usually that vocal...or, um...I don't usually swear like that and I think maybe I just..." she tries to justify, growing a deeper shade of red with each word she speaks. Her hand gestures escalate and she doesn't even realise that the sheet has now slipped. "And I..." she trails off, seeing the Doctor's gaze has slipped from her eyes. "Oh god," she mutters, as she pulls the sheet back up hastily. This consequently shifts it from the Doctor's lap a bit, and he grabs onto his end of the sheet and tries to pull it back.

After a few moments of a playful tug of war between them, they break into fits of giggles, and Rose throws caution to the wind and lunges at him, stealing the sheet for herself. She stands up on the bed and wraps it around herself as quick as a flash, and he abruptly realises that he is at a disadvantage now. She jumps off the bed and runs to the door, giggling to herself.

Looking him up and down briefly, she smiles at him, her tongue poking out between her teeth. "You want the sheet back, you're going to have to catch me first," she proclaims, before sprinting out of his room.

He blinks, staring at the space where she just stood, before jumping up and following her, now unashamed of his clothes-less state.

(It's quite liberating, actually, chasing after her like this. Naked.

Odd, that.)

He runs down a corridor, looking and listening out for any Rose Movement. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a flash of white spin around a corner, and he turns and chases after it. As he rounds the corner, he swears his hearts almost stop beating. There, lying on the floor, is the bedsheet. He gulps and picks it up. He briefly contemplates tying it around his own body now, but instead puts it across his shoulder.

"Rose?" he calls.

(Knowing that she is now in fact _sans sheet_, he most definitely wants to find her. Very quickly.)

But he can't find her anywhere. For _ages._

"Rose? I think I appear to have won, you know. I have the sheet after all. Except, I don't really feel like I've won," he improvises. "Because I haven't actually _caught _you. Until then, I fear I am simply a cheater with a sheet, but no beautiful woman to - "

" – You alright Doctor?" Rose interrupts, walking out of a door to his left. Fully clothed.

He blinks at her, briefly considering that he dreamt the entire escapade, but then she smiles at him teasingly and he knows she's simply being a bit of a minx.

He grins back at her. "Oh, I am just brilliant, Rose Tyler," he proclaims.

"That's good. Breakfast?" she asks, and he is bizarrely fascinated by the way she is carrying on as though nothing's happened.

He decides to wrap the sheet around himself now. "Yeah, why not," he replies, following her to the kitchen, puzzling about this new game they appear to be playing along the way.

"My head's killing me," says Rose, putting the kettle on. "Some of that stuff we drank was really strong."

"Yeah," he says simply, leaning against the counter.

"Still, a nice cup of tea will sort me out," she says then, placing a couple of teabags in two mugs.

"Mmm," he murmurs, wondering how to play this.

"Don't you want to get dressed today?" she asks conversationally, pouring in the hot water.

He sniffs. "Nah. Too much effort," he claims.

"Oh," she responds nonchalantly, fetching the milk from the fridge and pouring it in.

He accepts the mug she's passing to him, and goes and sits down at the table. She mimics his movements and sits opposite him. They sit there for a while, drinking their tea and watching one another over the rims of their mugs.

Obviously, it's the Doctor who breaks the silence. "So..." he begins. "What do you want to do today?" he asks Rose.

She profusely ignores the Replay images currently occupying her mind to answer him seriously. "Don't mind. Ooh, maybe we could go back to Tudor times?" she ponders.

"Yeah, good idea," he replies, mildly disheartened that she hadn't been considering the thing he'd been considering.

(You know what.)

(And she _had _been. But that's beside the point, because he doesn't know that.)

"Yeah," she says, trying to sound enthusiastic. "We could meet Henry the Eighth?"

"Mmm." He thinks for a moment. "No, wait. Actually, no, no, no. He's far too..."

She raises an eyebrow at him. "If you say 'dangerous' I'll know you've officially gone insane," Rose tells him.

"...dangerous," he finishes. "But not in that sense. I simply mean that he's quite likely to...um..."

(Make her fancy him. He's a very charming man. He can't let _that_ happen.)

Rose interrupts him before he can think of how to phrase that. "Well, what about if we go a little later, and meet Shakespeare?" she asks.

"Yeah. Yes, that could work," he answers. He thinks for a moment, remembering all those sonnets. All those quotations of love et cetera. He then remembers hearing about Shakespeare's reputation with the ladies, and promptly shakes his head, changing his decision. "No, no. No. Nope. Too risky," he declares, mostly to himself.

Rose rolls her eyes. "_Right._ Who can I meet then?" she asks, almost impatiently.

He thinks.

He thinks some more.

Really, really hard.

Aha! That's it! He's realised it now:

The Answer.

"No one," he mutters quietly.

(He's just going to have to keep her locked up in here with him. Then no one will be able to steal her from him. Then he can have her all to himse –

- Woah. Woah, he's getting _way _too possessive. He's acting so selfishly. He can't stop her from meeting other people just in case she falls for one of them...)

_I hope she doesn't fall for one of them._

She laughs, but something in his eyes makes her breath hitch. "Doctor?"

He blinks, and the look is gone, and he smiles, jumping up from his chair. "Only joking. Right, Shakespeare it is! We can ask him whether - "

" – Doctor?" Rose interrupts, standing up.

He swallows thickly. "Yes?"

She looks at him intensely, then bottles it. "Nothing. Go on. What were you saying?" she asks, and they walk out of the kitchen and into the console room while he babbles on and on about Shakespeare and Elizabeth and the Globe and Macbeth and everything else and Rose can't pretend to be listening anymore.

"So that's why he did that," the Doctor finishes.

"Right. That's nice," she comments.

"Yeah," he replies.

"So, did he ever - " she pauses then. "Oh, what am I doing?" she asks herself aloud, and before the Doctor can inquire what she means by that, she's flung herself at him and her lips are on his again. He responds immediately, and twists them around to push her against the console as his hands grasp her waist, pulling her tight against him. After several minutes, he tears his lip away from hers. "_Finally._ What was all that about?" he asks her, panting softly.

She smiles at him lazily, her forehead pressed to his. "I thought that maybe you'd end up regretting last night," she explains. "So I wanted to show you that if we were to go back to how we were before...before we slept together...I'd be able to deal with that. I didn't want you to throw me out if you thought that things would change between us."

He stares at her with a mixture of confusion and awe, and frames her head with his hands. "You are remarkable," he tells her, nuzzling her nose affectionately with his. "I'm wandering around with the bedsheet wrapped around my waist, and you're thinking I regretted last night?"

"I said, _maybe._ For all I know, you could still be pissed, or think you're dreaming or something, and - "

" – my dreams have never been _that_ good," he tells her sincerely, and she blushes again. She keeps doing that.

(He rather loves it.)

"_Anyway,_" she emphasises. "Like I said, I didn't want you to think I'm one of those needy human girls who, now she's had you, won't be able to stop touching you."

"'One of those...?'" he repeats. "I can assure you, you are the only needy human girl who, now she's had me, can't stop touching me. That I know of, anyway," he tells her.

She glares at him. "The idea was, I _wouldn't_ turn out to be someone like that," she insists, with a prod to his chest.

"Rose, your little plan lasted all of ten minutes," he points out.

She bites her lip at that. "Yeah. S'pose it did," she concedes. "Guess you're too irresistible," she adds cheekily.

"Evidently," he grins cockily.

"Don't you?" she asks abruptly.

He's confused to what they are talking about now. "What?"

"Regret it," she clarifies.

He swallows nervously. "Do you?"

"No," she tells him honestly. "But do you?"

"If I did, I don't think I'd allow us to be standing in quite this position, eh?"

"No," she agrees. She smiles at him warmly. "So...Time Lords, yeah?" she begins carefully, and the Doctor knows that look in her eye. Time for the awkward questions.

"Yes?"

"You don't usually get...aroused...but you sort of went against that last night in my opinion, so...what's changed? Like you said, you're pretty old, right," she says, smiling cheekily, "So how come you're suddenly into...um, _dancing _again? If 'that part of your life was over centuries ago?'"

He smiles and leans closer into her, kissing her jaw line softly, and her breath hitches. "It's just you," he whispers against her neck.

"Oh," she exhales, deftly moving her hands to his waist and untying the sheet. It falls to the floor a moment later.

"Rose, this is entirely unfair. You're completely clothed, I'm completely...not," he tells her seriously, running his hand down her side.

"Doctor?" she says, her hands going on a dangerously low mission, travelling down his torso and beyond. "Truth or dare?"

He clears his throat, trying to keep focused on her voice rather than her wandering hands. "Tr – truth," he stutters, sealing his lips to hers once more. Her shirt comes off fairly soon after, as does her skirt, and he smiles at her lack of underwear.

(She came prepared, then.)

Rose pulls back from his kiss and he assaults her neck instead. He shifts them until she's resting on the console quite uncomfortably, but she really doesn't care about that because everything else feels gorgeous right now.

A few minutes later, she takes the opportunity - when he's a bit preoccupied with all the thrusting and some such - to ask him her 'Truth' question.

"Are you in love with me?" she whispers against his ear, her cheek brushing his along the way.

"Yes," he murmurs instantly.

Abruptly, he pauses his movements, breathing heavily as he replays that question and answer back over in his head.

Rose leans backwards a bit to see his face. She smiles radiantly at him, and urges him to continue. He smiles gently back at her, and does as she asks.

Right before the moment time stops and the stars shine bright in their eyes, she whispers, "I'm in love with you, too."

And that makes him love her even more.

_(Turns out she didn't remotely mind him taking advantage of her. Which was a rather brilliant result, from both of their perspectives.)_

**A/N: Hey! Hope you liked it :D Please please review! xxx**


End file.
